


made with love

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: It’s warm inside the manor, It smells like, cinnamon, and brown sugar. The early morning light slants through the windows.





	made with love

It’s warm inside the manor, It smells like, cinnamon, and brown sugar. The early morning light slants through the windows.

You see, Damian has been having a very rough week. Jason,Tim, Dick and him having been dealing with the Joker for the past few days, this has led him to many sleepless nights. On top of that he had to work his tail off everyday as an intern at Wayne Enterprises. Every morning he would be sitting on the couch facing the cozy fireplace that was in the middle of the living room with a blank expression on his face, and it made Marinette’s heart break. This morning it was even worse. He would not respond to anything she was saying due to sleep deprivation. She couldn’t stand seeing her Damian like this. So she was determined to fix him right up.  
Marinette thought it would be a great idea to make Damian some of her father’s world famous cinnamon rolls!  
-  
Marinette tossed sugar, salt, milk, eggs, and milk into the bowl, and started to kneading the dough together. The room was quickly filled with an overly sweet sense that lead Jason and Alfred into the room.  
Jason’s faces lit up like a Christmas tree, He quickly ran over to the counter and tried to take a quick lick of the spatula that was smothered in cinnamony goodness, but was quickly pushed away by Marinette’s hand.  
“Aw come on rosy cheeks! Let me have a taste!”

“No Jason, These are for Damian, He has been having a rough couple of days so I decided to make him some of my dads famous cinnamon rolls for him! I’m going to drop them off later!” She said while trying to push him out of the room.

“That is very nice of you Miss Marinette.”

“Why, Thank you Alfred, Since you are being so sweet and patient would you like to try some of the frosting?”

“HEY THAT’S NOT FAIR I WAS BEING NICE,” Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. But was clearly ignored by Marinette and Alfred.

Marinette quickly grabbed a spoon and scooped up a big portion of the heavenly cream.  
Alfred slowly accepted the spoon and he was amazed.

“Wow Miss Marinette this is amazing, Your father is very talented. I could practically taste all the love you put into it!”  
“Thank you Alfred, I poured my heart and soul into this” Marinette quickly smiled  
.  
“THIS IS NO FAIR I WANT SOME!!!”  
-  
By the time Marinette was done with the cinnamon rolls it was already noon.  
“Hey Jason, Do you think its ok if you dropped me off at Wayne Enterprises? I know Damian has been tired and I think it would be a good idea to drop these off for him now.”

“Only if you let me try one of your cinnamon rolls.”

“Ugh fine”

Jason quickly ran up to Marinette bouncing up and down on the tip of his toes. He practically snatched the warm cinnamon roll out of Marinette’s hand.

As soon as he took his first bite, His face lit up. The cinnamon roll practically melted in his mouth, It was quite dense but still so soft and airy at the same time. How is that even possible?

“Wow pixie-pop! These are amazing! Damian is going to love these!”

“I sure hope so”  
-  
They both quickly made their way to Wayne Enterprises. Marinette was a nervous mess. Sure she has been dating Damian for about a year but still? She just wanted to see him happy. She missed his sweet smile he used to flash at her whenever she walked into the room.

“Hey Don’t worry Marinette! I’m sure these are going to make him feel ten times better!”

“I’m just scared, He hasn’t been himself lately, And I hate seeing him like this.”

“Trust me it will be fine”

They both made it up to the floor Damian was working on. Jason quickly knocked down the door causing Damian to jump.

“Hey whats up Demon Spawn!”

“What do you want. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“Hey no need to get your panties in a twist! I have a little surprise for you!”

He quickly pushed Marinette in front of him as if he was showing off an award.

Damian quickly got up to his feet and made his way towards his angel.

“Angel, What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” He questioned while scanning her for injuries.

“Im fine Dami, I just came here to check up on you, I know you haven’t been feeling the best so I decided to make you some sweets! I hope you like them!” She smiled while handing him the book full of sweets.

The little box was wrapped around with light pink fabric with little hearts on it. It was tied up with a white silk ribbon.  
How adorable, Damian thought to himself.

He quickly undid the ribbon and was hit with a sweet fragrance that made his body feel warm and loved.

“Angel, You shouldn’t of have.” He said while pulling her into a bear hug.

“I just wanted to make you feel better, I hate seeing you like this.” She said into his chest.

“What would I ever do without you,” He said while placing a lil kiss onto Marinette’s hair.

“Come on already take a bite! Tell me what you think about it!” Marinette said while bouncing around.

“Oh alright.”

Damian quickly picked up one of the cinnamon rolls and took a big bite.

This is incredible! How can someone be so talented? He thought to himself.

“Angel, These are amazing, Thank you so much,” Damian gushed while placing a light kiss onto her lips.

“Did they make you feel better?” Marinette questioned.

“Ten times better.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi this is like my third fic au thingy??? i literally don't know what its called i'm a noob!! anyways stan daminette for clear skin.


End file.
